sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Гаплогруппа J1 (Y-ДНК)
Гаплогруппа J1 (M267) — Y-хромосомная гаплогруппа, являющаяся подклассом гаплогруппы J. Субклады Известные субклады J1 (M267) и соответствующие им SNP мутации по ISOGG-2010: ** J1 M267 *** J1* - *** J1a M62 *** J1b M365 *** J1c L136 **** J1c* - **** J1c1 M390 **** J1c2 P56 **** J1c3 P58 ***** J1c3* - ***** J1c3a M367, M368 ***** J1c3b M369 ***** J1c3c L92, L93 ***** J1c3d L147 ****** J1c3d* - ****** J1c3d1 L222 ******* J1c3d1* - ******** J1c3d1a L65.2/S159.2 Наиболее многочисленная ветвь P58, определяющий подгруппу J1e (новое обозначение — J1c3), впервые идентифицировала Т. М. Карафет (Karafet et al., 2008). По результатам раннего коммерческого тестирования сложилось впечатление, что большинство современных носителей данной гаплогруппы относятся именно к подгруппе J1c3, что уже ныне является очевидным фактом. Распространение Западная и Юго-Западная Азия J1* (M267) — наиболее типичен для населения Восточной Анатолии, например ассирийцев и Восточного побережья Чёрного моря, есть у мегрелов. Субклад (подгруппа, то есть ответвление) этой гаплогруппы, определённый мутацией P58 (J1c3) распространён среди евреев и населения Аравийского полуострова. Так же гаплогруппа широко распространена в Дагестане (дагестанский субклад J1* (M267+) не является близким к арабскому J1c3d), в Леванте и семитоязычного населения Северной и Северо-восточной Африки, так же умеренно распространена в Западной Азии и Греции. Для евреев характерны лишь только субклады J1c3* и J1c3d* (коэны). Например корневой субклад J1* (M267), будучи характерным для ассирийцев, армян, мегрелов, абхазов, народов Дагестана, ливанцев и европейцев, у евреев и арабов практически не наблюдается. Кластер J1*, DYS388=13, YCAIIa=20,(L136-,P58-) с небольшой частотой распространён равномерно по всей Европе, в том числе наблюдается несколько случаев среди русских и украинцев. [[Файл:Distribution Haplogroup J1 Y-DNA.svg|300px|rightt|thumb|Распространение J1]] Наибольшая концентрация данной гаплогруппы, точнее её арабского субклада J1c3d*, наблюдается в Йемене (76 %)Alshamaly et al. 2009: 84/104 (81 %), Malouf et al. 2008: 28/40 = 70 % J1-M267, 6/40 = 15 % J2a4b-M67 Yemen 45/62 = 72,6 % J1-M267 Qatar 42/72 = 58,3 % J1-M267 и Саудовской Аравии (64 %)Alshamaly et al. 2009: 68/106 (64 %). Также высокая концентрация этой гаплогруппы, точнее её корневого субклада J1*, наблюдается у дагестанских народов среди аварцев (67 %), чамалалы (67 %), лезгин (58 %), даргинцев (58 %)combining Nasidze et al. 2003 http://www.eva.mpg.de/genetics/pdf/Y-paper.pdf — 26 % & Yunusbaev et al. 2006 — 91 % (данные приблизительны, поскольку результаты по большинству кавказских народов в исследованиях Насидзе и Юнусбаева значительно противоречат друг другу. Известный исследователь населения Кавказского региона Б. Юнусбаев отметил: «В целом, наши результаты подтверждают предполагавшийся ранее генетический вклад населения Ближнего Востока в гены населения Кавказа» . В глубоком историческом разрезе считается, что данная гаплогруппа была представлена также и у носителей куро-аракской культурыО ПРОИСХОЖДЕНИИ ТЮРКОВ ПО ДАННЫМ ГЕНЕТИКИ И ЛИНГВИСТИКИ Частота гаплогруппы J1 заметно падает на границах арабоговорящих стран и Дагестана с другими странами, такими как Иран (10,5 %)Mean percentage derived from 3/33 = 9,09 % North Iran and 14/117 = 11,97 % South Iran, Iran: Tricontinental Nexus for Y-Chromosome Driven Migration, Regueiro et al. 2006 и Турция (9 %)47 out of 523, Excavating Y-chromosome haplotype strata in Anatolia, Cinnioglu et al. 2004. Распространение J1 за пределами Ближнего Востока может быть связано с неолитическими передвижениями народов (J1*) и позже миграциями семито-говорящим населением Бижнего Востока на Сицилию, в Южную Италию, Испанию, Пакистан и другие регионы. Следует отметить, что субклад J1c3d* имеет наиболее высокое распространение среди арабов, особенно живущих в пределах Аравийского полуострова, палестинцев (38,4 %)Semino et al. 2004, в Сирии (30 %) и Ливане (25 %)combined (Wells et al. 2001 19 %) & (Zalloua et al. 2008 20 %) Wells et al. 2001: 32,0 % E-M96, 30,0 % J1-M267, 30,0 % J2-M172, 2,0 % L-M20, 6,0 % R1-M173. (Zalloua et al. 2008) 184 out of 914, Y-chromosomal diversity in Lebanon is structured by recent historical events, Zalloua et al. 2008. Северная Африка Частота J1 в Северной Африке, включая самый многочисленный субклад J1c3*, который образован мутацией P58: Эритрея 11 %, Эфиопия 9 %, Эфиопия-Амхара 33,3 %, суданские арабы 45 %, нубийцы 41 %, копты 39 %, беджа 36 %. Европа и Кавказ В целом частота J1 в Европе низка. Однако высокие частоты были зафиксированы в центральных Адриатических районах Италии (17,2 %), Пескара (15 %), в средиземноморской Паоле (11,1 %), южносицилийской Рагузе (10,7 %)http://volgagermanbrit.us/documents/ejhg2008120a.pdf, на Крите (8,3 %) Crete 16 out of 193 Greece 9 out of 171, Мальте (7,8 %), Кипре (6,2 %)Structure in the Mediterranean Basin: A Y Chromosome Perspective, Capelli et al. 2005, в Греции (5,3 %). Европейский и анатолийско-кавказский субклад принадлежат к древнему неолитическому населению Европы и Кавказа, и отличаются от арабских и еврейских.Haplogroup J1 (Y-DNA) — Eupedia Известные представители гаплогруппы J1 * армянские князья Мелик-Шахназаряны. Примечания Ссылки * Гаплогруппа J1 * Y-DNA_J project of FTDNA * British Isles DNA Project J